


Just a Bit Sleepy...

by Toyu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Photo-Inspired Fanfiction, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a training session, Terra and Ventus are put to sleep and Aqua is forced to join them in the land of dreams. Inspired by a Facebook Photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit Sleepy...

Terra and Ventus faced one another in the grassy clearing, beads of sweat dripping from hands and chins as they assess each other once more. Ventus tightens his backward grip on his Keyblade as he waits for a moment to strike. A wind blows across the clearing, making the grass shimmer in the sunlight as Terra playfully smirks at his younger friend before adjusting his own sweaty grip on his Keyblade. Ventus runs forward turning his body in a spin attack just before reaching Terra, bringing his Keyblade up horizontal swipe, which Terra blocks. “Still want to continue?” Ventus asks as his Keyblade grinds against the other in a shower of golden sparks.

“Yeah, we can continue with endurance building by doing this.” Terra replies as he shoves his Keyblade harder against his opponents.

Aqua walks forward towards her two friends, who are so absorbed in their task that they fail to notice her summoning her own Keyblade. She points her Keyblade at the area where the two Keyblades are clashing, and calmly she states, “Sleepga.” Both boys fall, Keyblades disintegrating as their owners are forcefully put to sleep. Terra falls on his back, his right arm sprawled above his head, Ventus falling next to him thankfully also on his back. _They look cute together_ Aqua thinks to herself as she walks forward until she is directly in front of the two clueless sleepers.

“I should not have suggested that they practice casting magic and fighting at the same time Master.” Aqua says with a sigh as she then casts Curaga on both boys. The magic was swift in healing the various bruises and minimal nicks that were all over the two fighter’s bodies and clothing.

“I believe that you too, deserve some rest, Aqua.” Mummers Eraqus from behind her as he walks further onto the grassy clearing.

“I admit Master Eraqus, that the two of them do need to work on their spellwork, but I’m not tired from casting one Curaga spell.” Aqua said as she turns around to face her master, who briefly pauses before summoning his own Keyblade.

“Aqua, I still insist that you get some rest and…” Eraqus resumes walking forward until he is directly in front of Aqua, and finishes his sentence. “ _sleep_ **.** ” He casts, his keyblade dismissed as he swiftly bends down and catches the fainting girl in both arms.

Carefully the Keyblade Master puts Aqua down before adjusting Ventus so that the boy’s head is lying on Terra’s left shoulder. He then picks up Aqua and places her on the other side of Ventus, her head resting on Terra’s thrown back arm so that her face and body is facing the other two sleepers. He then places Terra’s left hand over Ventus’s left hand with Aqua’s right hand intertwined with both of theirs, as the three would never be separated, even in their dreams. The craftful Master then observes his three sleeping students with a faint smile, before going to the castle and rummaging about his desk, remembering a device that was known as a camera on the world that he was gifted it from. He finds the device and the instruction manual that had come along with it, and swiftly makes his way back to the three peaceful sleepers. As he prepares to take his first photograph, he knows that this will be the most special, as in the fight against the darkness moments like these almost never come, and are all too quickly taken away.


End file.
